Lost Girl
by thenewavengerr
Summary: Elsa disappeared five years ago, and Anna has yearned for her everyday since then. She didn't just lose a sister, she lost the only person that she ever loved. (ELSANNA)
1. Prologue

The sound of a porcelain doll falling from the windowsill woke Anna. Her eyes opened, but her face was expressionless. She stood feeling the breeze rip through her thin cotton nightgown, creating goose bumps on her skin, a sensation that she was used to having. The girl dragged herself to the broken doll and felt a dark happiness caress her as she stared down at it. "This is me" she thought with a painted grin, "This is my life." She cupped her hands around the pieces of the doll's face and gathered them up, the porcelain shards cutting multiple wounds into her flesh, but the girl's face showed no pain. She watched the blood run around her hands, swirling like a Van Gogh painting. After she had placed the remains into the bin, Anna curled up in bed again and escaped for a few more hours.

There was a knock at the door which made Anna's stomach flip, "nobody knocks here anymore" she thought. Her shaking hand reached out to the key, she did not know why she seemed to be savouring the moment before she opened the door. Her heart pounded, she could hear it loudly, as if it were trying to break open her chest. The door finally revealed the woman; she stood in all her glory, as if she was wrapped in a halo. The sunset behind her slightly masking her features with shadows, but Anna recognized the silhouette. Nothing could have prepared her for this; it was as if, for Anna, the whole world had paused. The owls shouted their warnings of a forthcoming hunt, which echoed around the courtyard. The wind chimes sang as they cast the reflection of pink sunlight on to nearby trees. The slice of nature that Anna owned, the only place where Anna's pain lessened, seemed meaningless as she looked upon the woman at her door. The woman smiled, reducing the redhead to tears. She had waited for this every night for five years. The woman reached out to touch her arm, a sense of comfort calmed her a little. The other hand of the woman's wiped away the girl's tears. "Don't cry, princess, or, I suppose it would be Queen now?" The voice was wrong, it was too smooth, too young, but Anna accepted it even if it was a dull copy, because it was all she had. A red river appeared behind the woman, to which the woman looked at it and gasped "Anna, you're bleeding" Anna looked down at her unscathed hands confused, but then- as if someone had stuck her with a baseball bat- she realized that this event was not real. "You have to wake up, Anna. Wake up now!" The woman begged but Anna wanted to hold on. She could feel herself slipping away "no, let me have her for just this once, please!" But her silent plea faded along with the woman at the door.

Upon her waking, the redhead picked up anything she could find and threw it, in a fit of rage at the opposite wall. A vase of dead flowers, several cushions, a dusty book and a glass lay smashed on the floor. Anna cried into her arms flushed with anger at the cruel mockery of her sub conscious. Her tears washed her blood stained hands as she screamed. The servants were used to the sounds that filled the castle every night; they did their duties without any word of the girl's existence.


	2. Chapter 1 - 6 Years earlier

Elsa's pupils widened in fear "Anna" she spoke calmly even though she was on edge, "Anna please slow down, I quite like this car, it would be a shame to crash it" Elsa was starting to regret agreeing to give her younger sibling driving lessons, but, with the redhead's constant pleading, she had to give in to her…as usual. Elsa gritted her teeth and clung to the underneath of her seat, while Anna seemed to be enjoying the control and speed she was driving at.

The car was a few months old, but Elsa could still smell the scent of fresh leather, mixed of course with the cinnamon air freshener that Anna had insisted on placing over the rear view mirror. She worked an awful lot to keep her most beloved possession in mint condition, no matter the cost, anyway she could afford to be so protective.

Though Elsa loved that car, she could not for the life of her, remember the name of the model; although she did know it was a Lotus, and it was white. She had bought it 2 years ago, when she was first legal to drive. Elsa had wanted this car for years, even though it wasn't her usual professional, sensible style.

"Anna, break!" The sharp stop threw both girls forward; luckily they were both caught by their seatbelts, which Anna was not accustomed to wearing. The car drifted, leaving ugly dark lines on the road, and slightly disfiguring Elsa's tires.

"Sorry" The redhead whispered.

"I think we need to start from the beginning…again." The blonde sighed, but gave her sister a reassuring smile. "Turn off the engine" Anna complied. "This…" Elsa giggled as she grabbed Anna's hand and lay it on top of the gear stick. "Is used to change gears" Elsa chatted away, mocking her sister's driving skills and teaching her basic things that Anna already knew.

"What do you do when you come across a red light?" Elsa teased.

"Go faster" The redhead stuck out her tongue childishly, her older sister rolled her eyes, but slightly giggled

Both of their smiles faded when they realised that their hands were still pressed together and their fingers had entwined without either one noticing. The tension grew as their eyes met. "You've probably had enough for today, we'll pick it up tomorrow" Elsa drew her hand away and started to take off her seat belt.

"No wait…" Anna reached out to the blonde's arm, but she was already out of the car. Anna got out as well. "Elsa?" She jogged up to her sister who had sat by a tree. "Elsa, what's wrong?" She knelt next to her. The younger girl poked her through the cascade of blonde locks that spilt over her crossed arms. "Elsa come on, what's up with you recently? Have I done something wrong? Elsa tell me what's wrong"

"You haven't done anything wrong"

"Then what…"

Elsa cut her off "Anna…please just…just leave me for a while, okay?" The blonde raised the tips of her mouth trying to reassure her sister that she was fine, but it didn't work. Anna placed the car keys next to Elsa's foot and got up.

"I'll be in the library…you know if you feel like talking to me" She didn't mean to sound that abrupt, but by the slight shock on her sibling's face she knew her words were too sharp. She turned around anyway, and walked towards the entrance.

The blonde sunk into her own lap; she felt some comfort with her isolation. She was amongst nature, nature didn't care what she was, nature was always going to be the same…nature wasn't subjective as the minds of people were. As the blonde picked out blades of grass from the ground, the thoughts of her problems faded and were replaced by images and scenarios of her deepest desire.

By the time she had left the earth next to her bare, it was evening. Elsa had been lost in thought for a few hours and now she sat, soil embedded in her nails and fingers half covered with dirt. She pushed herself up, her knees ached and her body felt stiff. She stood there for a few moments to enjoy the cloudless fuchsia sky. She crossed the courtyard, her long wild hair like a waterfall down her back.

The front door was locked, had they forgotten about her? She knocked and Anna opened the door, beaming at her. They quickly embraced, Elsa having to subtly push her sister away after a few long seconds. "I'm sorry about earlier" After another quick hug, and an exchange of apologies the two girls headed to dinner unaware of the oncoming storm.


End file.
